For All Eternity
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Love is a strange thing at times. Most of Amanda's co workers are sure that her relationship with Finn won't last like John and Nikki's didn't and that she'll end up heartbroken... until an engagement ring is seen on her finger. Can they make it down the aisle and have their happily ever after? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. The Ring

_**August 20th 2018, WWE Raw…**_

" _Whoa!" Amanda exclaimed as she had barely caught Drew's foot from hitting her by accident._

" _Darlin', you okay?!" Finn replied._

" _Mandy, you alright?!" Dolph responded in a startled manner._

 _"You good, kiddo?" Drew asked, Amanda nodding as Drew went back to the match to finish it and Finn and Dolph calmed down._

 _Finn had won and he and Amanda hugged and kissed after she got into the ring, Finn wrapping his right arm around her back and picking her up with ease as she still had her arms around him… they were caught up in each other that they had slipped and fell to the mat, Finn on top of Amanda and his hands on both sides of her face as he checked on her._

 _"You two lovebirds okay?" Drew asked with a slight laugh as he and Dolph helped their friends up._

 _"We're alright." Finn answered, him and Drew shaking hands._

 _In the backstage area, Finn and Amanda kissed again as they held each other._

 _"Happy two year anniversary, love." Finn whispered._

 _"Happy two year anniversary… I love you so much, Finn." Amanda said before they kissed again._

 _"I love you too, Mandy." Finn said, lightly stroking Amanda's hair._

 _It was later at a beach where it was just the two of them, the others having left… but Amanda noticed something._

 _"Why is he so damn nervous?' Amanda thought… before they stopped walking and Finn got down to his right knee, Amanda's eyes widening as she saw the little velvet box in his left hand._

 _"I know surprises tend to scare you, same with me at times… but don't be scared off. Amanda Rose Cena… will you marry me?" Finn asked, opening the box to reveal an Onyx marquise cut engagement ring with a small diamond on each side of the Onyx stone._

 _"Ye… yes! Yes!" Amanda managed to say as she couldn't wipe the joyous smile off her face, Finn smiling as he put the ring on her left ring finger before putting the box away and standing up… Amanda let out a squeal of happiness as Finn picked her up and spun her around before they kissed, the moonlight shining down and reflecting off of the Onyx and diamonds perfectly._

 _The spinning stopped but Amanda remained in Finn's arms as he held her close, their foreheads pressed together… neither could believe how much had changed in two years…_

 _ **Present time** **, 12 days later…**_

It caught his attention as he walked by the brunette… and then Seth stopped and reached out.

Amanda let out a startled scream as Seth gripped her left wrist and pulled her hand up, Seth seeing the marquise cut ring that had an Onyx stone in the center and a diamond on each side.

"Would you return my limb to me?" Amanda questioned, Seth letting go and Amanda setting her arm to her side.

"You said yes to him?" Seth replied.

"I did. Finn and I love each other and want to spend our lives together. Now if you're reacting out of shock or anger, I suggest that you calm down. Nothing's gonna change by us yelling at each other." Amanda responded.

"Did you think this through?" Seth questioned.

"Yes. Anything else you want to ask?" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, is this gonna be a shotgun wedding?!" Seth replied, Amanda laughing humorlessly.

"Okay, you need to work on your jokes." Amanda responded.

"I'm not joking, Mandy. Are you pregnant?" Seth questioned.

"No! Now will you calm down?" Amanda replied.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay calm… for now." Seth responded.

Seth walked away, Amanda leaning against the wall.

"Fuckin hell. Just because he's got no desire to ever get married doesn't mean that this is doomed… he's just blowing it out of proportion." Amanda muttered before she felt Finn's hands cover her eyes and she smiled slightly. "Well hello to you too…" She responded as she turned around, Finn's hands resting on Amanda's sides before they kissed.

"I take it he saw the ring?" Finn replied.

"And flipped out." Amanda answered.

At the same time, Seth walked into the locker room and closed the door behind him before he leaned against it… closing his eyes, he growled and slammed his right foot against the door, inadvertently startling Dean.

"Yikes, Seth, you need to work on your ways of letting anger out. What's the matter?" Dean replied as Seth's brown eyes opened.

"Mandy's getting married to Finn, and I do not approve of this!" Seth explained.

"Mandy has never bothered asking anyone's approval when it involves Finn." Dean explained after a few chuckles.

"Well, I still don't approve of it, she's too young for this!" Seth responded angrily.

"That's your problem, you still see Mandy as that 19 year old kid… and while she still looks it, she's 28 now. And I know the nine year age difference between her and Finn is a bit startling but they love each other." Dean replied.

"Yeah, you don't see me and Yuki doing the same thing like those two." Seth responded.

"Well maybe because the last time you were engaged to someone, you fucked that up by cheating on Leighla. Finn loves Mandy too much to ever fuck around behind her back." Dean replied, Seth turning livid.

"Still… don't see me and Yuki doing the same. Even though I've cheated in my past, and she gave me a chance, I'm not doing that to her, even if she asks me about it." Seth explained.

"Won't know what you've got til its gone then… isn't that the old saying?"

The two turned, seeing Sandy.

"Are you seriously thinking it'll turn out like John and Nikki did?" Seth questioned.

"Could easily happen. You never know, Yuki could ask you about how you'd feel about marriage… and if you tell her that, she might go say that you two are done and find someone else who'll want marriage and a family." Sandy answered.

"Don't be so sure about it, Sandy." Seth responded.

"If you don't tell her and she thinks you're just stringing her along, I'd hate to be you when she gets angry." Sandy replied before she left, closing the door.

"You really think I should tell her?" Seth questioned.

"You've gotta be honest, Seth. But you also have to think it over." Dean replied before he left, Seth closing the door.

And Seth thought back.


	2. Who We Were Then

_**1/22/13…**_

" _Oh come on! You said answer honestly so I did!" 22 year old Amanda replied as 26 year old Seth laughed._

 _The two had been drinking… and it led to Seth asking "Where do you see yourself in a few years?", to which Amanda had responded "Married to a loving man, hopefully a few kids to follow in the years after that."._

" _Are you sure, Mandy… after what you've been through? We all know that is not going to happen." Seth slurred._

" _Just because I've been single for a few months doesn't mean I've given up on love… it's just gonna take time to find. You can relate to that, you've had bad relationships before you found Leighla." Amanda responded before she finished her glass of red wine._

" _Yeah, true…" Seth replied._

" _Wait… do you still see me as that kid you met a few years back? Technically, I was a kid then but I stopped feeling like one when I was 16." Amanda responded, Seth setting his half empty beer down and putting his right arm around her._

" _We all have our wild years…" Seth replied before they helped each other stand up._

" _Yeah. Well, I should get back before Yuki finds the key to the mini bar again." Amanda responded, stumbling slightly and Seth catching her from falling… and reaching his hand into her skinny jeans pocket. "Hey, that's not where your hands are allowed!" She protested before Seth found the silver key._

" _Found it!" Seth responded, lifting it up out of Amanda's pocket._

" _Oh, you cheeky little-" Amanda replied as she grabbed at it before both slipped and crashed to the ground, Seth holding Amanda on top of him with his right arm around her back._

 _Yuki's head snapped up and she grabbed her room key and ran down the hall, knocking on the door of the room that The Shield were staying in._

" _Hey, what's going on in there?" Yuki questioned, before busting open the door to see both Amanda and Seth, as her eyes widened._

" _Uh… she slipped and I didn't want her hitting her head." Seth explained, Amanda's face a light red._

" _It almost seems that you both got drunk and decided to have some fun!" Yuki explained, as her laughter increased._

" _What?! No, no, hell no!" Amanda replied defensively before Yuki pulled both of them up._

" _Come on, it looks like it. I mean if Cody saw that, I don't know what he'll do." Yuki explained._

" _Well Cody can't do a damn thing, it's none of his business." Amanda responded as she and Seth glanced at each other…_

 **Present time…**

"I remember you telling me that… we all get crazy in our younger years, love." Finn responded.

"Was Tama ever like that with the women around you guys back then?" Amanda questioned as they sat down.

"I've lost count of how many times I've had to take his keys away when he got wasted. But him and Hiroki still try to see who can drink the most." Finn answered as he put his arms around her.

"You think Hiroki's doing okay over there with the others?" Amanda asked, knowing that there had been a lot of fighting within the Bullet Club since Cody's attempted takeover.

"I honestly hope so." Finn answered before the two kissed… and heard the door handle turn but the door didn't open as it was locked, which startled Yuki.

"Who's that?! I got a weapon!" Yuki said, before pulling out pepper spray, aiming at the door.

"Buki o sutereba, watashitachi dakedesu." Amanda responded before she unlocked and opened the door, Yuki calming down.

"Sorry… I got so scared for a second." Yuki said, hiding the pepper spray away.

"It's alright." Amanda responded before letting Yuki in, Yuki closing the door.

"Seth flipped out at her earlier." Finn replied.

"What happened? Did he scream at you?" Yuki questioned.

"No but he interrogated me about Finn and I getting engaged." Amanda answered, Yuki once again seeing the ring.

"And speaking of that, I was thinking about asking that to Seth. You know about us? If there's a future or not." Yuki explained. "But I'm afraid that I might ask him too soon."

"I say think it over before asking him. He might not feel like he can take that step, might think his heart's gonna get broken… remember, Zahra walked out on him as he was ready to propose to her." Finn responded, Yuki nodding.

"I understand, Finny. Maybe I should think this through." Yuki said.

At the same time, Seth found himself walking around until he heard people talking and stopped.

"You're joking, right?" Ruby responded.

"Saw it myself. Onyx stone in the center, a diamond on each side… didn't even think those two were talking about marriage. I give it a week before he runs off." Liv replied.

"I bet the first chance they get, they'll go to a wedding chapel… possibly even tonight." Ruby said with a smirk, Liv turning curious.

"You think they're gonna elope?" Liv whispered.

"I haven't seen her in a match since SummerSlam and she's stopped drinking alcohol and caffeine lately… something's off." Ruby responded quietly before the two walked away, Seth leaning against the wall and thoughts running through his mind.

' _Don't go doubting her now… hell, if it is happening, she might not know right now.'_

"Hey. You calmed down completely?"

Seth jumped slightly before seeing Amanda.

"You're awfully jumpy today. At least you didn't flip me over your shoulder like you did two days ago." Amanda responded, hands casually resting on the sides of her hips with her left leg crossed over her right as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, but are you okay? Because something else is on my mind about you and Finn getting married." Seth questioned.

"Alright, who was running their mouth now?" Amanda responded, arms crossed in front of her.

"Ruby and Liv were the ones running their mouths." Seth explained.

"Of course… well, out of the Riott Squad, Sarah Logan's the only one who doesn't talk smack about people." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if it's true or not… Is there a possibly that you're going to have a shotgun wedding? You haven't done any matches lately, and you're letting Yuki doing all the work." Seth questioned.

' _Maybe I'm not thinking much about it.'_ Amanda thought. "Okay, if it'll put your mind at ease…" She responded before she grabbed her phone and clicked on the app with a pink and red calendar and counted the days from last month as well as the one before it. " 29th, 30th, 31st of July, 1st of August… okay, so if and given my medical history, a big if, I wouldn't consider it late until a few days from today and Finn and I do use protection." She answered as she exited the app and put the phone away.

"Just think about it. Every night on Raw, Yuki has been given a match in your place for a while, and you're always backstage with Finn so much." Seth explained. "Doesn't hurt to try a few pregnancy tests to know the truth."

"Alright… any idea where they set up the medical cabinet tonight?" Amanda replied.

"I don't know. Yuki might since she got another match tonight, knowing she'll end up getting poke in the eyes by Alexa." Seth responded.

"Bitchy Bliss always plays dirty." Amanda replied before she went looking for Yuki… she stopped when she saw the cabinet and grabbed a few tests. "I better do this before I lose my nerve." She muttered before she closed the door and headed into the family restroom.

Amanda set the tests on the countertop after hearing her phone chime and seeing another text from Baron, who was already in character for the event.

' _You have a contract with WWE, and you and Yuki have a tag team match tonight. She's not doing all the work again being hyped up on sugar and getting hurt during each match.'_

' _I've been in this business for 13 years and I have had few nights off! I am not feeling well so could you cut me some slack?!'_ Amanda responded angrily.

' _Don't make me call Stephanie on you, because you haven't done any matches in a while, getting Yuki hurt in each one. I am the Constable of Monday Night Raw, and you better show me some respect!'_

' _Don't push my buttons because Stephanie just sees you as a corporate kiss ass! You want my respect, earn it!'_ Amanda responded before she took the tests… and set the timer afterwards.

She waited… and thought back, certain that she and Finn had used protection.

But when the timer rang, she pressed the button… and saw _Positive 1 to 2 weeks_ in the display screens, Amanda washing her hands.

"This is actually happening…" Amanda whispered before she put her phone away and went to go find Finn… only to see him when she opened the door. "We… actually, just…" She responded before she gripped Finn's right hand and led him in before closing the door… and Finn seeing the tests before he turned to his fiancee and the two held each other.


	3. An Angry Constable

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Those don't sound like she's in character… maybe something is wrong." Kurt replied after reading the texts on Baron's phone.

"Better not be. Because she and Yuki have a fight tonight, and Mandy's not backing out of it." Baron responded.

"Actually… I changed it, it'll be Kairi Sane and Candice Lerae against the Riott Squad. Before you ask, it was Vince who told me to." Kurt replied.

"Then what about Yuki and Mandy, what are they supposed to do?" Baron questioned.

"Yuki's gonna heal from her injuries! As for Mandy, I'm worried for her health as well!" Kurt answered, Baron heading out of the office. "Don't forget the way the six man tag is supposed to go tonight!" The Raw GM called out before closing the door, Baron walking down the hall.

And stopping as he saw one of the new trainers looking through the cabinet… but he knew the redhead well.

"Cali!" Baron responded, inadvertently making Cali Amann jump before she turned around.

"Sorry… the cabinet got raided." Cali explained.

"Which one of the women took all of the remaining pregnancy tests?" Baron questioned.

"I don't know and I guess I'll have to test the female roster to narrow it down if none of them confess." Cali answered. "Damn it, I also have to remind Mandy that she's getting close to that yearly screening after what happened in 2015!" She muttered, Baron remembering having seen the dried blood that day and had later found out that Amanda had suffered from a ruptured cyst.

"Hope you find her." Baron responded before he walked off. "That's if I don't…" He whispered as he reached the family restroom.

He walked in… and found the boxes and tests.

"I knew it." Baron whispered to himself, after looking at the tests.

He washed his hands after throwing them away, walking out of the restroom and down the hall before he found John.

"Oh hey. Already in character?" John responded.

"Where's your sister and soon to be brother in law?!" Baron questioned.

"What do you want with them now?" John replied, having noticed the hostile tone.

"I need to know where they are. So where are they?!" Baron questioned.

"I haven't seen them since this afternoon, okay? Which worries me because I know Mandy's not the best at telling someone when she's hurting." John explained, Baron knowing that was true.

"That's why I'm looking for her." Baron responded, before walking away.

At the same time, Amanda and Finn were holding each other in their locker room when Seth and Yuki walked in… and Amanda looked at him.

"You were right…" Amanda replied before she and Finn let go and Seth and Amanda hugged.

"That's why you should have been listening to me, Mandy." Seth responded, which made Yuki confused while eating a chocolate cupcake with her right hand.

"What's he talking about?" Yuki questioned, while having her mouth full.

"In about 8 ½ months, you're gonna be an aunt." Finn responded, Yuki looking at Amanda with shocked eyes as she dropped her cupcake on the floor.

"Oh my freaking God!" Yuki exclaimed, while hugging Amanda.

"Yep, it actually worked this time." Amanda replied before they let go.

A good distance from ringside during the match, Amanda observed it carefully and John noticed how she flinched when Baron hit Finn with a stiff punch.

"Hey, knock that off! You're not supposed to actually punch your opponents, Thomas!" John responded angrily, calling Baron by his real name and Baron throwing Finn to the mat.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do after the damage he's done to Mandy?!" Baron retorted, walking towards John.

"I don't like this one bit…" Elias whispered to Jinder and Sunil, all three a bit concerned.

"This is ridiculous, Finn would never harm Mandy." Jinder responded quietly.

"Look at me! Do you see any bruises?!" Amanda replied as she turned around and held her arms out, her lightly tanned skin clear of injury. "I'm not harmed in the slightest!" She responded, lowering her arms.

"I'm talking about the damage he's done to your body that you're going to have soon. Now, we only got Yuki, Ember and the others, since you couldn't keep your legs closed!" Baron responded.

Amanda turned shocked, Bobby Lashley and the others looking at each other in equal shock… and Finn spun Baron around, only to get kicked below the belt and fall to his knees.

"You fucking bastard!" Finn growled as the bell rang to signal a disqualification, pulling himself up and punching Baron so hard that a sickening crack echoed… and Baron felt blood pouring from his nose as Finn got out of the ring and pulled Amanda into his arms, the two kissing as they held each other.

In the back, Yuki and Seth glanced at each other.

"Damn, he's not playing!" Yuki exclaimed in shock.

"Baron should've let it be… now they have to avoid the media for a good while." Seth responded, Yuki nodding in agreement as the others reached the backstage area… and a stinging slap echoed, Baron yelling in shock.

"Nothing is sacred anymore with you, is it?! You said you'd never let your problems with Finn get in the way of the friendship you and I had!" Amanda replied angrily after her right palm cracked across Baron's face after he had sat down, Finn putting Amanda behind him as Yuki and Seth ran over to the group.

"Don't fuck with us again! And you should learn to keep your mouth shut, Corbin!" Yuki retorted.

"Well she should've-" Baron shouted, Finn punching Baron again and Baron falling off of the crate.

"You leave my fiancee and my child alone! Do I make myself clear?!" Finn responded angrily as Baron pulled himself up, vision blurred as the second punch was right between his eyes… and then Kurt, Sandy and Cali ran to them.

"Finn, Mandy, follow me." Cali replied before guiding them away.

Amanda glanced back, observing it unfold before she, Finn and Cali were in the trainer's office and Amanda watched Kairi and Candice fight against Sarah and Liv.

But something was still bugging at her.

 _ **7 weeks later…**_

Amanda had finished drinking some Canada Dry ginger ale to ease her stomach… and absentmindedly adjusted her white lace up cold shoulder babydoll top, having gone up a few sizes in clothes.

But tonight, she and Finn were gonna share the news about their baby.

Amanda and Finn kissed when he walked in, Yuki, Sandy and Immy following him.

"Let's go already!" Immy replied before Amanda and Finn headed out there.

With Stephanie, Hunter and Vince out there as themselves and not their Tv characters, the two headed out into the ring.

Stephanie handed her microphone to Finn, who held Amanda's left hand in his right hand.

"The life that me and my soon to be wife share together started here in the WWE… and that life continues changing." Finn responded before he put the microphone in Amanda's hands and rested his right hand on her back. "You can do it, love." He whispered encouragingly.

"We're having a baby." Amanda replied with a smile, resting her right hand on her stomach as the fans cheered and Finn and Amanda kissed.

"A Demon Prince or Princess…" Corey responded happily from the commentators table.

But then they were interrupted as Baron walked down the ramp and got in the ring after grabbing a microphone, Finn putting Amanda behind him in a protective manner as Finn held the microphone that Amanda had been holding.

"So Stephanie, I hope you are commiting this to your memory because this is how your employee or "constable" has been treating my fiancee. Obviously y'all see that she hasn't been fighting lately, but he keeps trying to get her to!" Finn replied.

"Yeah, and I've been doing most of them. I cared about Mandy even if she wasn't pregnant or not. But she's my friend, Finny's my friend and my ass nugget of an ex-boyfriend won't even leave her alone." Yuki explained, interrupting Baron from speaking as she walked down the ramp, and joined them.

"The thing is, Corbin, we are all one big family… and since you clearly can't accept that things change… well I can't release you from your wrestling contract here but as far as being my eyes and ears around here…" Stephanie responded before she walked over and looked right at Baron. "I no longer need you for that!" She finished, Baron completely losing it and grabbing the microphone that Stephanie took from him.

"I haven't done anything wrong and you're just going to listen to my ex-girlfriend and her tiny little friends?!" Baron retorted angrily.

"Oh hell no!" Yuki exclaimed, taking off her Balor Club For Everyone shirt and tossing it to Amanda. "Uh, Stephanie, allow me." She stated, cracking her knuckles and walking towards Baron.

Hunter held Baron's arms behind him as Yuki grabbed the kendo stick and whacked the Lone Wolf with it right between his eyes and then between his legs before Hunter turned Baron to him and hit him with the Pedigree, the fans going crazy.

In the backstage area, Amanda and Finn were holding each other as they kissed again… and Amanda looked around.

"I'll be right back…" Amanda replied before she left… she reached the locker room she was looking for and was about to open the door when she heard "So let me get this straight, you don't ever intend to settle down with me?!".

"I'm not the kind of person who feels like I should ever get married… and I don't know if I ever will be." Seth responded.

"Oh… okay. That's all I wanted to know, Seth." Yuki said, feeling disappointed.

"Yuki, I wasn't stringing you along-" Seth replied.

"But you weren't honest either! Two years we've been together and you didn't want things to change!" Yuki shouted.

"I also said that it wouldn't happen for Mandy and I was wrong there!" Seth replied.

Amanda walked away from the locker room, not wanting to hear anymore of it.

"I hope your Aunt Yuki and Uncle Seth will fix things, little one." Amanda whispered as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

And she honestly hoped so.


End file.
